gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Romans Taxi (IV)
Romans Taxi (engl. Roman’s Taxi; ursprünglich Albany) ist eine geräumige Limousine und ein Taxi aus Grand Theft Auto IV und Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned, das Roman Bellics Taxiunternehmen zugehörig ist, von Albany hergestellt wird und auf dem Esperanto basiert. Im späteren Verlauf wechselt Roman vom Esperanto zum luxuriöseren Cavalcade, dessen Fahrten weiterhin kostenlos sind. Vor der Mission Roman’s Sorrow sind die Taxi-Missionen im Mobiltelefon wählbar. Später nicht mehr, was jedoch nicht so schlimm ist, da sie nicht für die 100 Prozent benötigt werden. Nach dem Brand seines alten Depots erhaltet ihr nach der Mission Blow your Cover einen Anruf, in dem er euch mitteilt, dass er sich ein Neues kaufen wird. Im späteren Verlauf leistet sich Roman zusätzlich zu dem neuen Depot, das Middle-Park-East-Apartment für Niko und gleichzeitig dazu einen neuen Taxifuhrpark, bestehend aus dunkelgrauen Cavalcades. Fundorte GTA IV # In der Mission The Cousins Bellic # In der Mission It’s your Call # In der Mission Three’s a Crowd # In der Mission Easy Fare # In der Mission Bleed out # In der Mission Roman’s Sorrow # Für Romans Taxi-Missionen in seinem Depot, solange keines in der Nähe des Spielers ist, Hove Beach, Broker # Vor Roman's Sorrow kann man eines dieser Taxis bei Roman anfordern und behalten, falls man den Fahrer tötet The Lost and Damned # In der Episode The Lost and Damned kommt der Wagen in der Mission Roman’s Holiday vor, wenn man Johnny die Nummer anrufen lässt, die er von Elizabeta erhalten hat. Trivia * Der voreingestellte Radiosender ist Vladivostok FM. * Es ist das erste Fahrzeug, das man im Spiel überhaupt fährt, da man automatisch nach der Einleitung am Steuer des Taxis sitzt. * Die Taxinummer ist ein Easter Egg aus Grand Theft Auto III. Sie lautet LC2708, was auf dem Nummernschild aller Fahrzeuge in GTA III stand. * Der Wagen besaß ursprünglich andere Felgen. Dies kann man bei genauem Hinsehen in der Zwischensequenz der Mission The Cousins Bellic gut erkennen. Die Felgen besitzt jetzt der Marbelle. * Der „Albany“-Schriftzug fehlte in der Beta-Fassung am Kühlergrill. * In der Beta-Version hieß Romans Taxi noch „Albany“. * In der Episode The Ballad of Gay Tony sind die Daten für diesen Wagen ebenfalls vorhanden, erfüllen jedoch keinen Zweck. * Vor dem Brand kann man im alten Depot immer einen Mitarbeiter antreffen, der gerade einen Esperanto zum Taxi umbaut. * Das Fahrzeug ist eines der wenigen Autos, die einen Alarmton von sich geben, wenn man bei ausgeschaltetem Motor die Tür auflässt. Dieser Ton ist jedoch nur sehr leise und kann nur in stillen Gegenden gehört werden. * Wenn sich Roman die Calvacades als neuen Fuhrpark besorgt hat, ist das Fahrzeug nicht mehr beschaffbar. * Romans Taxi tritt in Missionen zwar nur in Schwarz mit einem grauen Kotflügel auf, er lässt sich aber bei Pay’n’Spray in mehrere verschiedene (optisch allerdings recht ähnliche) Grautöne sowie in Rot umlackieren. Färbt man den Wagen wieder schwarz, wird er einen rötlicheren Kotflügel haben, als er noch in den Missionen hatte. Bildergalerie Romans Taxi Front.png|Die Front- und Seitenansicht von Romans Taxi Romans Taxi Heck.png|Heck- und Seitenansicht image 17778.jpg|Romans Taxi in der Beta-Version in Grau Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Fahrzeuge Kategorie:Taxen Kategorie:Limousinen